Sharing the Shenny Sauce
by Daedaleopsis
Summary: "Meet me tomorrow; same time, same place." Rated M. No summary; just read it!


**A/N: We are calling out to all Shenny fans and writers on this site. We cordially invite you to participate in the Shenny ships fun one-shot story share we've named Sharing the Shenny Sauce. We want all Shenny fans to come together in our shared ship. If you're willing to join in, here are some rules:**

**1. Search for Taco Bell Sauce Sayings and choose one you like most**

**2. Place the title of your story as 'Sharing the Shenny Sauce' and place your phrase in the Summary and underneath your Author's Note describing the rules (like so)**

**3. Your story must be a one-shot between 500-1500 words (not including the A/N)**

**4. Your story may be of any genre or rating (yes... ANY rating *wink wink*)**

**5. It MUST be a Shenny story**

**6. Deadline is the end of March**

**Let your creative juices flow and start sharing!**

"Meet me tomorrow; same time, same place."

Penny rounded the corner of the last flight of stairs, laundry basket balanced on her hip. She paused, surprised to see Sheldon on his hands and knees in front of a metal panel, pliers in hand.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"Howard bet me that I couldn't fix this elevator. I'm about to prove him wrong. "

He closed the access panel and laid down his tools. With a triumphant smirk, he stood and pushed the button. The elevator doors opened with a soft chime.

"Care to accompany me on a celebratory jaunt, your Majesty?"

Penny blushed. Ever since Leonard had started dating Priya, she and Sheldon had been spending more and more time together. One of their favorite activities was playing Age of Conan as Queen Penelope and Sheldor the Conqueror. Lately, she had been finding that combative spark in his eyes alluring, even sexy.

Leaving her laundry basket in the hallway, she hopped inside the elevator.

"You too, Sheldor," she teased.

He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. As soon as the doors closed, an alarm sounded, and a sign dropped down from the ceiling.

"Sucker," Penny read the sign aloud. She groaned. "All right, sweetie, who else was in on this bet?"

"Howard, Leonard and Raj," he admitted sheepishly.

"Figures. Well, they know you're down here. They'll come get us soon, right?"

Sheldon shook his head glumly. "They were going to see an extended version of _The Return of the King_. They should return in approximately three hours. "

"Those bastards!" Penny raged. She banged her fist impotently against the closed doors. "They set you up and then left you here for hours. Hmm... maybe we can escape and turn the tables on them."

She began prying at the doors, trying to force them apart. "Come on, Sheldon. Give me a hand," she panted.

"This is an unproductive use of our time," he complained, but did as she requested. Together, they both tugged with all their might on the elevator doors. Penny let go suddenly with a pained cry.

"Dammit, I tore a nail," she exclaimed. Blood was welling up from her finger and dripping onto the floor.

"Penny, you're bleeding," Sheldon said, stating the obvious. Her sarcastic reply died in her throat as Sheldon grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled over his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He frowned at the shirt in his hands. It was one of his Flash T-shirts, and he wasn't willing to sacrifice it unless he absolutely had to. Fortunately, he wore two shirts all the time, so he quickly stripped off his thermal shirt and ripped it open along the seam.

Glancing up, he saw that Penny was staring at him open-mouthed. He tore a long strip from the shirt. "Give me your hand," he commanded.

Wordlessly, she obeyed. She was now standing very close to him, and she couldn't take her eyes from his bare chest. He bandaged her finger carefully, aware that she was staring at him. It was stirring feelings inside him that he had never experienced before. He started to turn away to pick up his discarded shirt, but she was too quick for him. Her uninjured hand shot out and touched him lightly on his bare arm.

"Thank you," she whispered. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. When she would have pulled away, he clasped her about the waist and drew her closer. With a moan of appreciation that went straight to his groin, she melted into his arms, and her hands came to rest softly on the bare skin of his chest. He wasn't sure what to do, having never kissed a woman before. Awkwardly, he imitated her movements and was rewarded by throaty purrs and her hands curling to clutch at him. He jumped and stepped back when her tongue traced the edge of his lip.

"You're thinking about the germs, aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded, and she pretended to give the matter some thought.

"Well, I probably I drink alcohol more often than you use mouthwash. So, if anything, my mouth is probably cleaner than yours. You might make me sick, but I think it's worth the risk," she concluded with a mischievous grin.

He stared at her in amazement. _She was right. _The thought shocked him, but after a moment, he felt relieved. He bent his head and captured her lips with his, and this time, when he felt the soft glide against his sensitive skin, he let her in. His fingers crept into the gap between her capris and tank top, stroking her skin and wanting more. She trailed her hand down his chest, following the line of dark hair down until it disappeared beneath his corduroy slacks. She reached for his belt buckle, and undid it, then unfastened the top button of his pants. He captured her wrists in one of his large hands.

"Not yet," he whispered roughly. "I want... I want to see you."

Her eyes flared with passion. She unzipped her hoodie and let it slide slowly off her arms onto the floor. He ran a caressing hand down her bare arm. She shivered in delight, and then gasped as he traced the edge of her tank top across her cleavage. His hands ghosted along the curves of her breasts in the lightest of touches, and she moaned and writhed impatiently, wanting more. She swore loudly when his thumb brushed across her taut nipple, clearly outlined against the thin fabric. He smirked at her and pushed first one thin strap, then the other, off her shoulders until she was exposed to his hungry gaze.

His hands began to touch where his eyes had looked, and Penny began to whimper. Her pleading sounds turned to loud cries as he bent his head and followed his hands with his mouth. Her knees buckled under the sensual onslaught. He caught her and steadied her with one arm. Looking around, he saw her discarded hoodie. He picked it up and used it to create a soft perch on top of one of the waist-high railings. As she divined his intention, Penny's eyes gleamed, and she slowly stripped away the rest of her clothing under Sheldon's intense gaze.

He lifted her up onto the railing and she propped one leg against the other wall, leaving herself open to his inspection. His fingers explored her folds with a gentle touch, while she undid his fly and pushed down his briefs impatiently. He shuddered as her hands caressed his shaft. She tilted her hips forward and guided him inside. He almost came right then and there from the ecstatic sensations that overwhelmed him. An age-old instinct kicked in, and he rocked back and forth, slowly at first, then with increasing tempo as her moans grew loader and her breath came in ragged gasps. She screamed his name as she came, and that, combined with the pulsing of her inner muscles, sent him over the edge as well.

"Holy crap, that was the best sex I've had in years," Penny sighed after a moment.

"I definitely concur," he said, with a sexy lopsided smile.

She giggled. "Well, this wasn't what I had in mind when I was thinking of getting back at the guys, but it'll do." She spread the hoodie out on the floor and pulled him toward her once more.

"Come on, sweetie, we've got a few more hours to kill."

When Leonard, Howard and Raj triggered the release mechanism to open the rigged elevator doors, they were in for a rude shock. The heavy, musky scent of sex permeated the air. Although Penny and Sheldon were both fully dressed, their clothing and hair were slightly mussed, and their lips were deep-hued and swollen.

Penny brushed past the three men who were gaping like idiots. "About time you got here. We're hours behind on our laundry." She retrieved her clothes basket and swept into the laundry room.

"Uh... wanna catch me up, Sheldon?" Leonard faltered.

"You've all earned yourselves three strikes," Sheldon replied severely. The effect was spoiled by a smile lurking around the corners of his mouth. He walked up to where Penny was nonchalantly loading her clothes into a washing machine. Bending down close to her ear, he whispered, "Meet me tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place," she agreed with a wicked smile.


End file.
